


What Happens in Vegas

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: During the News of the World tour Queen perform in Las Vegas. After a long night Brian wakes up next to Roger. As if that isn't enough, they have wedding rings on their fingers...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is gonna be my new series based off a couple of asks on @bohemian-rhapsody-slash's blog. I've stated it before, but I'll say it again: I'm not abandoning my other fics, it's only a side project. Please keep in mind it's all in good fun and this story isn't to be taken too seriously, so if you don't like this stuff, don't even read it. Anyways, I won't be able to update for one or two weeks because I'm going to Italy on Monday! Love you all xx

Queen were playing their first gig in Las Vegas and the crowd went wild - either because they were all high or they liked the show. Anyway, the audience was amazing and also considerably large. In fact, they played in a sold out house. And of course, when you're in Vegas, you have to party like there's no tomorrow. It just belongs to a trip to the Sin City like the many casinos there.

“Alright guys! Let's go!” Freddie walks in front of the other three into the bar, directly followed by an already slightly tipsy Roger.

Brian’s crush on the handsome drummer is growing by every passing second, every toothy smile, every pat on the back after a show. But let's be real, he doesn't have a chance and there's the constant question if it would hurt more if he confessed and got rejected or if he kept it to himself. Though, it would probably be better if he told him. He wouldn't have to worry about it anymore, but their friendship would never be the same… He could possibly _lose_ him. No, Roger isn't gay. He would have told him. He's his best friend, right? Anyway, he's thinking too much about this and there's only one thing that can distract him right now - alcohol.

At first it's a bit weird for his friends to see their usually so quiet and reasonable guitarist let loose and order one drink after the other to the point it would almost be concerning if they weren't drunk themselves, so nobody really cares that Brian is unusually hyperactive and talking nonsense. After some time Freddie gets bored in the cramped club and decides to head outside to have fun in the Strip. The boys really have a long night ahead…

* * *

The next morning Brian wakes up in their hotel room to the sun peeking through the curtains. He groans and stretches his arms and legs before looking around with half open eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. What happened last night? Don't ask him, he has no clue. All he knows is that his head is hammering worse than it ever has. Even in his college years, he wasn't this hungover. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much, but whatever - he is back in the hotel now and apparently not seriously hurt, so he's okay.

Ignoring the pain, he eventually manages to turn his head, only to find someone with messy blonde hair lying beside him, face turned to the door. Brian doesn't remember bringing a girl with him last night, but then again, he doesn't remember _anything_. He leans a bit over the person to take a closer look and his heart stops immediately when he thinks he knows who it is. _Wait, is that…?_ He rubs his eyes, trying to convince himself that this is not some nightmare. _Fuck… not Roger. Well done, Brian!_ He could actually cry.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he mutters under his breath as tears shoot into his eyes, causing the younger man to stir and turn around. At first he smiles sleepily at the poodle in his bed, but then he blinks and props himself up on his elbows, screeching. “Shit shit shit!” He repeats over and over again, tugging at his own hair in distress.

“Right…” Brian is still staring at the ceiling, not daring to look into his best friend's eyes. He's not even able to scream. All he wants right now is to disappear. “D-did we…?” His voice is shaky with tears, which are only waiting to fall, but he can't cry now. If he did, he would have a mental breakdown.

Roger hesitantly lifts the blanket a little and glances over at Brian, furrowing his brows. “Apparently…” The fear in his eyes is evident, as if he's asking Brian for help. But for once, Brian doesn't know how to solve this problem. God, they hooked up! That's not something you see everyday...

_Don't freak out_, Brian tells himself in a continuous loop as Roger reaches for his briefs on the floor, but it doesn't help. He covers his face with his hands in an attempt to hide the tears that are streaming down his cheeks, accompanied by helpless sobs falling off his lips. Roger wishes he could help him, but he isn't sure if he can even look him in the eye after what has happened between them. Brian certainly doesn't want him to talk to, let alone touch him. He seems to have had enough of his hands on him last night. Does he even want to have anything to do with him anymore? “Bri? Stop crying please. It- it was an accident, okay? We were obviously drunk after all. And probably high...” Is that really all he can say? He should apologize and not tell him to stop crying when he obviously can't help it!

Just then, the door swings open and Freddie comes in with a cheeky grin on his face. _Shit, he knows about it…_ He sits in an armchair near the window, crossing his legs. “Good morning, how are the newlyweds?”

The two look at each other in both confusion and concern until they see the wedding rings on their fingers. Roger lets out another high pitched scream as Brian just turns over and buries his face in the pillow, groaning desperately. He feels the need to cry again. “You must be fucking kidding me!”

Freddie laughs. “C'mon, there's worse!”

“Worse?!” Brian shoots up in his bed, not paying attention to the duvet sliding down, thus revealing more of his bare skin. “We're fucking married! How could there be anything worse?!”

“Shh darling, you two were loud enough last night.”

Roger blushes madly while Brian is on the verge of a panic attack as their friend walks over to them, holding some polaroid photos in his hands. “It was pretty cute, actually! Look, here are your wedding photos-”

“We don't want to see our fucking wedding photos! Just shoot me please and thank you…” Brian yells, sniffling.

Roger warily touches Brian’s arm, trying to calm him down. “Leave them on the table,” he mouths to Freddie, who only nods and leaves the room without another word.

“Brian, please look at me.” He moves his head a little, lowering his gaze. “In the eyes,” Roger adds, cupping the brunette's cheek, who reluctantly looks up into those ocean blue eyes he loves so much. “It's not your fault, okay? If anything, we're both responsible for it. But we can still get the marriage annulled, you know? Then it will be like it never happened. We'll have never been married on the paper,” he explains in a voice that makes Brian wonder how he can stay so calm in this situation.

Upon realizing he's stroking Brian's cheek a little too lovingly considering the current situation, he quickly pulls his hand away and looks down in embarrassment. “I'm sorry. I-I ruined everything.”

Brian wipes his tears away, shaking his head. “Hey, I should be sorry. If I didn’t lose myself last night, this wouldn’t have happened. But… when are we going to um… annul the marriage?” Goddammit, that sounds like he can't wait to get a divorce!

“That can wait until we're back in England. Nobody has to find out about this until then. You know what they say - what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.” A small smile tugs at the older man's lips.

Why is he mad? Isn't that what he's wished for all along? Being married to Roger - that's the life he's wanted for years and now when that dream finally comes true, he's going to throw it all away. That's not how he planned for it to happen, though. He wanted a marriage of love, not alcohol. Then again, Roger doesn't want this at all and he has to respect his decision. He only ever wants Roger to be happy, even if it hurts himself. But that's what love is about, right? Giving up the person you love for their own well-being.

As soon as Roger gets up to get dressed, Brian grabs the stack of photos from the nightstand. Just out of curiosity, imagining what could be. “Now you're looking at the photos!” Roger laughs, wiggling into a pair of blue skinny jeans before sitting on the bed. “I kinda want to see them too.”

In the first picture you can see Brian lifting Roger bridal style right in front of the Las Vegas sign. They weren't even wearing tuxedos or anything formal, just the normal clothes they were wearing that evening, which were in Roger's case a white button-up, beige trousers, a black striped coat and brown boots whereas Brian was dressed in a dark blue bomber jacket and black flared jeans.

“I'm not sure I want to see these…” Brian frowns, yet he can't help but smile a little at the photo. They don't actually seem drunk or high in it. They make the impression of a perfectly sober couple. The happy smiles on their faces don't give away a hint of the wedding's context.

“I do!” Roger moves closer to take a better look at the photos.

The second photo shows their wedding kiss. “Aw this one is cute!” the younger man admits quietly. Brian just nods quietly before he's going to say too much. It really is adorable. The way his hands were cupping Roger's cheeks and the blond had his arms wrapped around Brian's neck almost makes him swoon and he wishes more than anything he could remember that kiss… After all, it was their first kiss and he has been waiting so long for this to happen. They all look surprisingly happy in the photos, which actually makes Brian a little sad because the reason they were happy was probably the fact that everyone was on some kind of drugs. And most of all, he couldn't remember a single thing of that night. What he wouldn't give to see Roger this blissful, knowing he's the reason…

“Brimi?” Roger snaps his fingers in front of his friend's face, grinning. Ah yes, the nickname he got during his Jimi Hendrix phase. The nostalgia... “Something wrong?”

“Hm? No, nothing.”

When they're finally done looking at the photos - which were really cliché, but also cute and sometimes a little weird - Brian gets dressed too and starts looking for Freddie and John. After the two meet them in the lobby, they all pack their things and carry their luggage to the tour bus. It's a fairly silent ride to the next location, which is slightly uncomfortable, but also good because their mood wouldn't get better if their friends told them the details about last night.

Brian made sure he didn't forget the photos. Just because. Maybe someday he and Roger could laugh at them. Maybe… He still can't believe he's married to this beautiful man - even if it only happened by accident. At least to Roger, probably. To be honest, he's scared of annulling the marriage. He wants to delay it as long as possible, but on the other hand, Roger wouldn't like to stay with him. Sure, they have been friends for nine years now, but why should the pretty blond be with him? He could have anyone he wants and it just seems unrealistic that he'd remain Brian's husband for longer than necessary. He decides to enjoy this time for as long as he can, even if he can literally count the days until they'd officially be single again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next stop is San Diego. It's going to take them some time to get there and Roger and Brian haven't gotten much sleep last night for obvious reasons, so they decide to take a nap on the bus. The thing that surprises Brian is that Roger isn't as distant as he expected. Actually, he has a feeling Roger acts more comfortable around him all of a sudden… It could just be him hallucinating or getting his hopes up, but maybe there is something? Brian loves being his best friend, but what if they could really be more than that?

At the beginning of their friendship he already enjoyed spending time with Roger, but back then he thought that was just a platonic feeling. Now as he's gotten older, he realized the butterflies weren't because he'd found a new friend whom he could actually trust with anything. They're different from that. Somehow like when he started dating Chrissie, but in the end his feelings for Roger outweighed those for his own girlfriend and their relationship didn't work out. He had to break up with her because he didn't love her anymore. He only told her that it's no use trying to fix it when there's nothing they could do.

Brian soon realized he was in love. He would have been happy, but it just hurt considering Roger's feral love life. Seeing his friend leave a party early with a groupie has been hitting him harder than it should the past few years. He's starting to wonder if that would change now that they're married. Probably not, but would Roger still have as many one night stands? The answer is clearly yes, but Brian would become so jealous and blow up if he found out, even if he didn't want to. He just loves him so much that he could easily become possessive.

Two hours after they arrived, the band have an interview for a local magazine - just like they do in most cities they visit. It isn't all too new to the boys, so there's almost nothing to worry about. Almost. When the four walk into the room, they all take a seat, Roger sitting down next to Brian, as always. It goes pretty well until in the middle of the interview, Brian notices he is still wearing his wedding ring. He glances over at Roger's folded hands on his knee and starts internally panicking. Fuck, how is he going to explain it to the reporter if she asks? A voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “Brian?”

He blinks and turns his head back to the interviewer. “I'm sorry, what did you say?”

The woman repeats her question. “You wrote the song ‘We Will Rock You’. How did you get the idea for the stomp-stomp-clap beat?”

“Oh, I wanted to let the audience be a part of the show since they often sing along during our gigs,” Brian explains, smiling politely like in every public appearance. “And due to the little space our fans have in the concert halls, I thought it would be a simple, yet effective method to ‘support’ the band without needing anything besides their feet and hands. It simply sounds amazing when hundreds of people do that.”

She nods and writes everything down as Brian subtly nudges Roger in the side, giving a nod to the rings. The blond nervously chews on his lip, looking up into his best friend's eyes, obviously searching for help and praying they won't get asked about this. Before they could take them off, the reporter’s eyes wander down to their hands, noticing the rings as well. Now they have to come up with a quick excuse. “Roger, may I ask why you and Brian are wearing rings? I thought you guys have left the glam phase behind."

“Why not?” Roger asks with that charming smile of his.

“I mean, are you two…” She waved her hands between the two men, suspicion in her eyes. Two rockstars being married to each other would be a huge scandal, no question. It would be the truth, but it could possibly mean the end of Queen's career and neither of them could ever forgive themselves if they were responsible for the breakup of the band.

Roger laughs to play it off a bit. “Oh, no. We act like a married couple, but we're not.” Brian looks down and smiles before turning back to Roger and nodding. He silently thanks him for saving their asses. “No, they're just accessories. Bri and Freddie used to wear the same nail polish and that didn't mean anything either.”

The boys have probably never been this happy to get out of an interview in their entire career. They'd talked about the album and the tour before they could finally leave. Brian feels like the woman who was interviewing them got pretty sceptical after the rings question. He somehow knows the press would completely mix up their answers and start spreading rumours - which wouldn't actually be rumours if they wrote about him and Roger being married... The whole situation is just so fucked up and it's only the first day. Goodbye world.

Back in the hotel, Roger and John go out to explore the city while Brian is sitting in his room. The door opens and - this time invited - Freddie shows up. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yes. It's about Roger-”

“You don't say,” Freddie chuckles. “Sorry, go on.”

Brian takes a deep breath. “What the fuck happened last night?”

“Didn't you see the ring on your finger? And the photos? I think that's enough proof, dear.” He sits down on the bed next to Brian.

The younger man rolls his eyes. “Do you remember anything about the… the wedding?” It's so weird to have to ask his friend how his own wedding was.

He lays back as he reaches for the photos. “Alright, so I can't recall all of it, but Deaky and I put what we have together. What's the last thing you remember?”

“When we left the club. Nothing after that.” Brian shakes his head, trying his hardest to bring back a few more memories.

“Hm okay. We went to a casino then. John gambled for a bit and then we walked around the city. There was another wedding in front of a chapel and yeah... well, I joked around about you and Rog getting married because you're basically an old couple and you've known each other for like 100 years.” Freddie laughs. “You took the whole thing a little too seriously and suggested actually doing it. Rog didn't object and you two just marched in and told that guy you wanna get married! It was really funny to watch - at least for us two. I was your best man, by the way.”

“Jesus Christ…” Brian mutters. He can only imagine himself gushing over marrying Roger and being incredibly embarrassing while doing so. “And… and after that?”

“Obviously, I wasn't present when you got it on, but after we got back to the hotel, you immediately dragged Rog upstairs and… let me just say the quiet ones are the loudest in bed,” he comments, smirking. "Say, are you a top?"

The curly haired man blushes furiously, only now completely realizing that he and his best friend hooked up with everyone knowing. “Fred! I got it!”

“You could be a little happier about it, sweetie.”

Brian sighs and buries his face in his hands. “I mean I am, but I didn't want it to happen this fast. It's just the circumstances and Roger wanting to annul the marriage and the interview… The press already hates us enough, we can't have that shit!”

Freddie raises his eyebrows. “You are?”

“Y-yes… Actually, I-I don't have an issue with being married to Roger - on the contrary - but with the public reacting to it…” Brian kicks off his clogs in frustration.

“Forget about the press. You said something about Roger suggesting to annul it-” The older man lights a cigarette.

“Yup. You know how I freaked out this morning? He said we'll get the marriage annulled, but I don't want that! I wanna stay married to him! But…”

“But what?”

He hesitated. “I don't think he likes me.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Brian? Of course he does, he's your best friend!”

“I'm not talking about that-”

“I know, but trust me, sooner or later you'll find out I'm right.” He winks and slings an arm around his friend's shoulder. “I just feel there's something between you guys. You're perfect for each other!”

“If you say so…” Brian mumbles, not even attempting to contradict him anymore because he's so stubborn.

Freddie grins cheekily. “Anyway, you're in love with our little Roggie?”

He rolls his eyes at the annoying nickname Freddie likes to use to piss Roger off. “Yes. What should I do? I don't want to lose him.”

“You won’t. Just act like you always do so people don't suspect things. And maybe try to keep calm and not freak out every two hours,” he laughs. “I'm sure Roger isn't mad. He hasn't really complained about it to me. You'll be fine, don't worry. You got this.”

Brian hugs him, patting his back. “Thank you, Fred.”

“No problem, darling.” Freddie smiles and hugs him back. “Now go have some fun or whatever, but remember we have to be at the arena at seven.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years... I'm finally back with the third chapter for this little story! If it's good is another thing, but in my defence I wrote this in September (I think) and I didn't have the nerve to rewrite it completely now, so I just edited it a bit. It's more of a cute filler chapter before shit goes down, really. I hope you like it nonetheless, the next part will be better. And yes, I know it's April, but that doesn't stop me from posting the Christmas chapter. Happy Easter to those who celebrate!

“Merry Christmas Bri!”

Roger’s soft voice wakes Brian up. He turns around, rubbing his eyes and giving the blond a sleepy smile. “Merry Christmas Rog.”

This time he knows why he's in Roger's bed - well, more specifically in the guest bed. After their flight back home, the younger man invited Brian to stay at his house over the holidays. Since he would be alone anyways, he agreed to spend Christmas with his _husband_. On their first day in London all four of the boys went to buy presents for their friends and family. Brian's problem was that he wanted to get Roger the perfect present, but he didn't know what he would have actually liked and needed. Nonetheless, he found something that Roger would love. He hoped it would reduce the thick air between them.

For some reason it's unbelievably hard for Roger not to kiss Brian right then and there. He looks so angelic with his curly hair all over the place and his eyes on half-mast. Roger thinks he has never looked more beautiful. Well, maybe there was some other time he was as gorgeous as now, but right now he doesn't even make an effort. Brian has literally just woken up, yet that smile is enough to make his heart melt. Without really noticing it, Roger reaches over to push a few strands of hair out of the older man's face, causing him to blush and close his eyes again. “Hey, don't fall asleep again! I thought we could have breakfast and then open our presents?”

After eating the eggnog waffles Roger made, they rush into the living room to find their gifts, just as excited as little children. “The boys’ presents are also here if you don't mind,” Roger explains as he sits on the beige carpet in front of the Christmas tree. “Thought it would be nice if we could open them all at once.”

Brian nods and sits down next to him, smiling widely as he begins to search for his presents. The first one is Freddie's, a framed Doris Day quote, which is followed by a vinyl record wall clock John had made himself. While unpacking his own presents, Roger's eyes are constantly on his best friend, anxiously waiting for Brian to get to the gift he bought him. "From Rog to Bri," he reads, looking up at the blond, who just smiles. He slowly opens the box to reveal a camera - that new stereo camera in the store window he wanted so badly - as well as photo film and a strap. "Oh my God, Rog…" he whispers, taking it in his hands and admiring it. "Y-you really didn't have to spend this much money for me."

By now, they can afford more things than they could three years ago, but he didn't expect Roger to get him expensive gifts as he's well able to buy them himself.

The drummer sets down his cup of mulled wine and lightly pats the taller man's shoulder. "Hey, you're worth it. And I don't care, it's a gift."

"Thank you so much." Brian gives him a hug, still speechless. Now he's even more scared if his present for Roger would be good enough. "I also got you something!"

"I was just about to open it, don't worry," the younger man chuckles and unwraps the rather flat present, which also has a long etui taped on top of it. As soon as the paper is gone, it reveals the latest David Bowie album. But what's even better than that are the personalized drumsticks with Roger's name engraved on them.

"Rog? Do you like it?" Brian asks quietly, noticing his friend staring wordlessly at the drumsticks. It's only when Roger looks up that he realizes he has tears of joy in his eyes. A bright smile spreads across his face as he nods. "Of course I do! I fucking love it!"

"You're welcome. I hope you won't break them like you used to," Brian teases, earning a laugh from Roger.

"I promise I'll only use them in the studio," he agrees. "These are too precious to be thrown into the audience."

Brian gets his camera ready to take a photo, holding it up and giggling like a little kid. "Say cheese!"

Roger flashes him a toothy grin, proudly holding up his new drumsticks. "You look so cute," the older man mumbles while snapping a picture.

Either he doesn't hear that comment or he doesn't mind Brian calling him cute. Anyway, he should finally stop overinterpreting things and face reality or else it could get himself into more trouble than he already is in.

The rest of the day is pretty much ruled by mulled wine, eggnog and watching Christmas movies. "Another one?" Brian sighs, seeing the blond approach him with two filled up wine glasses in his hands.

"Another one," he states with a smile, handing the brunette a glass and making himself comfortable on top of his friend. The only thing that bothers him a little is that Brian is so skinny his bones dig into his skin at times, but at least his jumper is warm and he always has an arm around the shorter man.

"I'm in the mood for music," he groans, getting up when the movie ends.

The older man sits up and leans forward to grab a cookie from the plate on the coffee table. As soon as Roger turns the radio on, he stumbles over to Brian, eagerly tugging at his sleeve. "Dance with me Bri!" He's obviously drunk by now - just like Brian himself. Not too drunk to have any self control at all, but definitely drunk enough to do things they wouldn't do when sober.

"You're drunk," he giggles, getting up.

"So are you! At least we can't get married this time," Roger replies with a wink as he pulls him closer, pouting at Brian towering over him. "Why are you so tall?"

"Why are you so short?"

"Let's dance, hand on my waist," the blond instructs, placing one hand on the taller man's shoulder and intertwining the other with Brian's free hand. Even though they try, you can't actually call it dancing. It's more tipsy swaying to Christmas classics than anything else. At some point Roger rests his head against Brian's chest, softly humming the tune of White Christmas with his eyes closed. The scene must look like a couple's typical Christmas Eve, but they're secretly more than okay with it, even if it's really cheesy and that wasn't their intention. No matter how high Brian's alcohol level is, he can feel his heart pounding faster and faster. He's pretty sure Roger notices. _He's only drunk, this doesn't mean anything at all!_

Just when they're about to leave the living room after their dance, Roger stops Brian in the doorway, pointing at the mistletoe above them with a giggle. "You know what that means, Bri…"

How typical of Roger to hang up mistletoes everywhere just to have an excuse to embarrass anyone who visits him...

Admittedly, they may or may not have had a few more drinks in the meantime, so Brian doesn't object. If he was sober, he would give him a kiss on the cheek at most, but now he immediately cups his cheeks and leans down to press his lips on Roger's. It doesn't take him long to return it, smiling into the kiss as he deepens it a bit, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. The alcohol on their breaths isn't exactly the best taste, but it doesn't matter that moment. They both get what they secretly wanted all along, yet they are almost too drunk to realize it. The tragic thing is the fact that if they remember it the next morning, it will be an avoided topic.

When they finally pull away after what feels like minutes, they go straight to bed, neither bothering to go to their respective bedrooms nor seeming to understand the term 'personal space' as they are perched on one half of Roger's king sized bed, cuddling up in a way that can't be excused as friendly hugging. But as said before, they're drunk.

Luckily, they're lying each on their own side when Brian wakes up in the middle of the night. His heart stops for a moment upon finding himself in a similar situation to the one in Las Vegas and he checks if Roger is really asleep before carefully rolling out of bed and going back to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible so he doesn't have to explain anything the next morning.

When Roger wakes up, he does remember falling asleep with Brian next to him and he's secretly thankful that the older man didn't stay in his bed. It just would have been too uncomfortable to talk about it once again. They're both well aware of what happened the previous night and it wasn't nearly as bad as the last time they shared a bed since there was nothing more than the drunk snuggling, but they don't have the guts to mention it, even though they don't seem to have a problem with how their relationship has changed lately.


End file.
